


my angel, my entire world

by eternallygay



Series: #stanhoneypup (honeypup one shots) [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff Alert, Happy, Honeypup, JooHyuk, Love, M/M, lee jooheon - Freeform, lee minhyuk - Freeform, minheon, monsta x - Freeform, newlyweds, sleepy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallygay/pseuds/eternallygay
Summary: "You’re the most beautiful, you know that? And I’m the most lucky.”In a movie, one would say that time froze, a blush ran up Minhyuk’s neck and to his cheeks, and he couldn't find anything to say for he was so flustered.But it’s not a movie, and Minhyuk just laughs, telling Jooheon that You’re Literally So Cheesy, and still he is smiling down at his entire world, thinking right back the same thing.orin which newly married jooheon and minhyuk return from their honeymoon, and jooheon is still stunned at his unbelievably wonderful luck.





	my angel, my entire world

**Author's Note:**

> hellllo it's sammi !  
> im super sorry i haven't been posting to this series, i've been very busy with many of my other works, so please bear with me! here is some honeypup fluff to hopefully tide you over ^.^

Warm, early morning sunlight sneaks through the partially opened blinds, comfortably stretching across two sleeping bodies. The room is cluttered, a few opened suitcases on the floor spilling with clothes, left there carelessly as if they were the least important things in the world, and some candy wrappers litter the area, with no explanation other than the nighttime reluctance to make real food. The newlyweds lay, a mess of tangled limbs atop their shared bed, breaths almost in sync but not quite.

Jooheon is the first to wake. His mind is conscious before his body can react, and it takes a moment for him to open his eyelids and register his surroundings. The first thing he notices is that it's quite bright, which means it must be morning already; the second thing he notices is the boy lying next to him, and he can't help but to turn onto his side to peer at the beauty that is his husband. 

A small smile appears on Jooheon’s face as he admires how peaceful Minhyuk looks. His porcelain skin is perfectly visible due to the sun streaking across it, and his lips are as pink as ever, the corners upturned ever so slightly. His blonde hair is untamed, slightly too long and draping across his face messily, a few pieces floating into the air with each soft snore that leaves his mouth. Jooheon contemplates waking him just to see his pretty eyes and hear his raspy morning voice, but, remembering how jet lagged he must be from their honeymoon trip to America, he decides against it. Instead, he reaches forward and pushes some of the light strands behind his ear, allowing his hand to rest amongst the disheveled locks.

And though Jooheon had been careful not to disturb his lovers sleep, Minhyuk is suddenly grinning, eyes still closed, and he murmurs, “I like it when you play with my hair.”

“Minhyukkie, did I wake you?”

“Mm,” Minhyuk hums in content, eyes still closed. “No. I think fourteen hours is quite enough sleep for me.”

“Okay, then,” the younger retrieves his hand, tucking it under his head. “Morning, my sunshine.”

Minhyuk takes his time, but finally his eyes blink open, revealing the bright blue orbs that shine with delight only for a moment, “Good morning, Honey,” before letting them fall shut again.

“Hey,” Jooheon pouts, his bottom lip sticking out dramatically. “Since you’re awake, talk to me.” He receives no response, and so he shifts closer, slinging an arm and leg over Minhyuk’s side. “Come on, baby, stop being so sleepy.”

Minhyuk sighs, attempting to seem annoyed, before rolling onto his back so that Jooheon lays completely on top of him. When he speaks, his voice is hoarse, and he can't help but to drop the act, a soft smile appearing. “Why do you have so much energy at such an early hour?”

“I don't know,” Jooheon replies, beaming, his hair drooping into his eyes. Before he can move it, Minhyuk brushes it away, a look of pure adoration in his eyes at the way the younger scrunches his nose. “How did you sleep?”

“Good, with you next to me,” the older answers effortlessly, chuckling slightly when Jooheon playfully hits his chest.

“Real smooth, Minhyukkie.”

Minhyuk just smiles, leaving his hand to rest on his husband's cheek, and he lifts his head for a moment to press their lips together. “I love you, you know.”

“I kind of assumed, since you married me,” the dark haired boy finds that the eye roll Minhyuk gives him as a response is actually quite amusing, and so he just ignores it, burying his head into the older's shoulder. “I love you, too.”

“You’re so cute,” the blonde can’t stop himself from gushing, a quiet laugh escaping his mouth as Jooheon brushes soft kisses against his neck. “Stop it, that tickles.”

Jooheon grins, pulling back to look down at his sleepy spouse for a moment before connecting their lips. It's a lazy kiss, warm, and Minhyuk’s arms wind around his husband to draw him into a sort of hug. Jooheon doesn't bother to move, snuggling into the body below him more as their lips move against each other.

“It’s weird,” Minhyuk says between kisses, “to not have constant interruptions.”

“You mean without Changkyun and Hoseok popping in every few seconds to annoy us?” Jooheon adds, pulling away slightly and blinking slowly, an amused smile pulling at the corners of his now-bright-red lips.

“That’s exactly what I mean,” the older stares lovingly, dragging his fingers through the curly brown hair. “Always coming in here to accidentally bother us. But now we’ve got this place all to ourselves. . .” Minhyuk rolls Jooheon over so that the younger’s back presses into the comfy mattress and he’s on top of him, pushing himself up so he’s straddling the brown haired boy.

Jooheon thinks that he’s never seen anything more beautiful. The light from the window frames Minhyuk’s golden skin as he’s sitting up, his shirt askew and revealing his collarbones and shoulder. It's hard to believe that this isn't a pure angel on top of him; but then again, it's clear to him with the way his chest swells and his stomach flips that he’d married an angel of his own.

“Jooheon-ah?”

Jooheon shakes out of his trance, peering up at his curious spouse who beams down at him in confusion. “Hm?”

“What are you thinking about?”

He pauses, a shy smile on his face. “Nothing.”

“What is it, love?”

Jooheon doesn't bother answering, as he knows Minhyuk would just scoff at such a cheesy response. Instead, he shuffles so that he’s sitting up and Minhyuk is in his lap, and he grips the bottom of the blonde’s white shirt. Swiftly, he lifts it over his head and tosses it to the other end of the room, adding to the already large pile of clothes scattered on their new bedroom floor. Instantly, Jooheon is kissing Minhyuk’s collarbone, shoulder, neck, jaw, and finally his mouth, taking his husband by surprise though he easily complies. Minhyuk is then following suit, tugging off the thin navy shirt on Jooheon’s frame and abandoning it, slender fingers working over his hips and chest and shoulders. They’re suddenly laying down again and Jooheon can't help but think of how lucky he is, his smile pressing against Minhyuk’s lips, causing the older to pause and pull away.

“Okay, now you have to tell me what's going on. Why are you being so smiley?"

Jooheon is beaming happily, staring up at the boy he loves the most, with messy hair and love bites across his skin and sleepily drooping lids and bright swollen lips, and he thinks that he must have done something fucking amazing in his past life to have received such a beautiful gift of a human being. So, within each of these thoughts, in between longing but content gazes, Jooheon manages to murmur, “You’re the most beautiful, you know that? And I’m the most lucky.”

In a movie, one would say that time froze, a blush ran up Minhyuk’s neck and to his cheeks, and he couldn't find anything to say for he was so flustered. 

But it’s not a movie, and Minhyuk just laughs, telling Jooheon that You’re Literally So Cheesy, and still he is smiling down at his entire world, thinking right back the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i was feelin' soft so i hope you liked it hm


End file.
